


Cruising

by Glory1863



Category: CHiPs, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensign Travis Mayweather, helmsman on the Enterprise, gets pulled over by California's finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "chips" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Travis was cruising up the 101 to San Francisco in the newest ground car on Memorial Day, his mind on the race at Indy blaring from the speakers. Man, what he’d give to drive there, even just the pace car! He didn’t notice the California Highway Patrol cycle cops behind him until they lit up.

Having pulled over, he presented the license and registration PADD to the dark-haired officer, Poncherello. After a long moment, Ponch smiled and deactivated the ticket PADD.

“Starfleet, I know you have a need for speed, but you can’t go warp 5 in a 70 zone.”


End file.
